


Sugar

by jaemluv



Series: CIX Drabbles [10]
Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Bracelet Making, Bracelets, Fluff, Gen, Hyunsuk loves him, Seunghun has a concerning amount of beads, Seunghun is obnoxious, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but who doesnt?, obnoxiously cute, okay ignore that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemluv/pseuds/jaemluv
Summary: when seunghun barges into hyunsuk’s room at some ungodly hour, box in hand, hyunsuk all but groansor seunghun and hyunsuk make bracelets together(lowercase intended)
Relationships: Kim Seunghun/Yoon Hyunsuk
Series: CIX Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078679
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a while since i’ve posted anything to my cix series! sorry hahaha
> 
> enjoy:)  
> [UNEDITED]

when seunghun barges into hyunsuk’s room at some ungodly hour, box in hand and rambling about not having anything to do, hyunsuk all but groans.

a beam lighting up his face, seunghun grabs hyunsuk’s wrist and drags him through the hallway and onto the living room couch.

they sit cross legged opposite of each other, seunghun reaching into the box and pulling out the largest bad of beads and string that hyunsuk has ever seen.

“hyunsukie! make bracelets with me, yeah?”

he doubles over in a poorly-concealed laugh of disbelief, hitting seunghun on the shoulder.

“as if i even have a choice at this point! you already dragged me out of my room without my permission!”

seunghun sticks his tongue out at the younger boy, reaching into his bag and retrieving the coils of clear string.

“here, hold out your hand- i’ll make one for you first.”

poker faced, hyunsuk shoves his wrist towards seunghun.

“knock yourself out, hyung”

seunghun makes a noise of excitement, pulling out an assortment of multicolor beads and small charms to use for his bracelet.

tentatively, he slips on the first bead, seemingly engrossed in making the bracelet as perfect as possible.

hyunsuk feels a fond smile creeping onto his face, shaking his head slightly at the sight of his hyung so thrilled about the colorful prices of plastic.

when he ties the ends of the bracelet together on the younger’s wrist, hyunsuk holds his own hand up to the light to inspect his work.

the beads are aligned in a pattern of white and different shades of green, a gray bead peeking out that hyunsuk belatedly registers is a dainty charm of a bunny.

“do you like it?”

he grins wide 

“i love it.”

hyunsuk focuses his attention back on the beads sitting in between them, cutting an appropriately sized piece of string and gesturing for seunghun to hand over his, well- _hand_. 

the older brings his hand over so hyunsuk can reach his wrist, and he lays the string over it.

searching through the bad of beads, he successfully finds a variety of yellows and blues to use for the bracelet.

bouncing in place, hyunsuk swears seunghun almost radiates enthusiasm as he feeds the string through the beads (that he had already arranged in color order). 

getting to the halfway mark, he brings his hand back to the bag and looks through the letters and numbers. he settles on two letters and a symbol bead, plopping them beside the beads he’d already strung.

he finishes putting on the rest of the beads, tying the string and looking at the recipient expectantly.

“verdict, your honor?”

seunghun turns the bracelet, marveling at the colors hyunsuk had chosen, and all but sequels when his eyes land on the beads sitting in the center.

hyunsuk feels pride swell up in his chest (as well as an amused laugh that he tries so desperately to repress) when seunghun juts his lip out in a pout, reading the _h+s_ beads he’d picked out so carefully just for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> jinyoung rolls his eyes fondly when he hears seunghun blubbering and hyunsuk whining at him from across the room ( _”hyunggg stop! please don’t cry!”_ )


End file.
